


Friendzone

by br0kenztar



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0kenztar/pseuds/br0kenztar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt solo quiere ser algo más que el mejor amigo de Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendzone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro.

**Matt POV**

 

"¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡No quiero volver a verte!"

Es la cuarta vez que oigo a Mello decir eso en tres semanas y la… he perdido la cuenta, pero en los seis meses de relación que lleva con su novio no han hecho otras cosas mas que discutir por cosas absurdas, romper la relación y después de dos o tres días todo queda olvidado con sexo de consolación… para que todo se convierta en un ciclo sin fin.

Eso también ha sucedido con los otros dos tipos con los que Mello a salido, ¿y donde quedo yo en todo esto?

"¡Matt! ¡Necesito chocolate!"

Yo solo soy esclavo –mejor amigo– que tiene que ir a comprarle chocolates después de que ha discutido a gritos con el novio por teléfono. No me molesta quedarme sin un solo centavo con solo ver su cara de felicidad cuando come el dulce.

…Lo que me molesta es que Mello no se ha dado cuenta.

"Mello creo que ya deberías terminar de una _buena_ vez con ese tipo," le digo al darle la bolsa de plástico llena de chocolate negro, la cual me la arrebata de las manos "Y sigo sin saber que le viste cuando lo conociste."

"Parecía el tipo de persona que pudiera soportar mi carácter," dice mientras le quita la envoltura a la primera barra que tomó de la bolsa "Esto me pasa por hacerle caso a Matsuda."

¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que soy el _único_ quien aguanta su horrible carácter?

"Deberías salir con alguien mejor, alguien quien de verdad te valore," empiezo con mis indirectas y me siento en el otro extremo del sofá donde está sentado él.

"Si, tienes razón," murmura después de darle una mordida al chocolate.

"Alguien que te apoye," me recorro levemente hacia Mello "Y que llene tu refrigerador de chocolate."

"Y que no solo ande conmigo solo porque soy un dios en la cama," agrega con una sonrisa.

Eso no lo puedo confirmar, pero con solo tener ese cuerpo en mi cama y desnudo ya es una ganancia.

"Uh, si…" me detengo y termino en medio del sofá. Después de esas palabras, si me acerco más terminaría violándolo "Eso también."

"Gracias, Matt," oh no, va decir eso otra vez "A veces eres un idiota, pero eres buen amigo."

"Si… de nada," ahora me arrepiento de no haberme lanzado sobre él.

"¿Y bien?" pregunta y yo solo lo miro confundido "¿Acaso no vas a decir lo tanto que te gusto?"

"¿C-Cómo supiste…?" no puedo terminar mi pregunta y siento que mi cara se ha convertido en un tomate

"Lo sé desde hace varios meses," su respuesta suena sincera.

"Entonces, ¿por qué—?"

"¿Salía con esos idiotas?" sonríe de lado "Quería ver si te armabas el valor para decirlo."

Ahora sí que no lo soporte más y me lancé sobre Mello para besarlo, oh gloria, finalmente. Un beso rápido, pero suficiente para dejar un rastro de sabor de chocolate en mi boca. Nos miramos por unos segundos y él parece que está esperando que yo diga algo.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo, Mello?" por fin pregunto y solo escucho una pequeña risa de su parte.

"Te habías tardado, perro."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
